


Five Times Tony Protected Bruce, and One Time Bruce Returned the Favor

by Zorro_sci



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1, Because he loves him., Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Everyone brings up Harlem, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark protects Bruce Banner, how could anyone hate Bruce?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorro_sci/pseuds/Zorro_sci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. That is all.  : )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mayor

**Author's Note:**

> Avengerskink inspired prompt. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning:brief description of torture

Tony had read Bruce's file. He had also seen the tension on the faces of everyone else when Bruce was aboard the Helicarrier, (including Natasha, who he had previously thought was fearless). Still, he couldn't understand what was so scary about the Hulk.

Sure, he liked to smash. Sure, he could cause a lot of damage. However, the solution was simple. Treat him with respect. Don't try to harm him or the physicist he shares a body with. Make your good intentions known, and have a little faith. That was all it took to tame a Hulk. Tony had managed it. Not only had Hulk fought on their side during the Battle of New York, but he had saved Tony's life. I mean, Tony called it. He was going to have bragging rights for a long time.

It was a good thing he was right, too. The Chitauri had been pretty tough. Those whale-like things they brought with them weren't easy targets, but Hulk smashed them with relative ease. He had easily taken down twice as many as any other teammate. Sure, the others were holding it together before he came, but they really needed his help to win. Besides, who else could have smashed Loki down to size?

The city may have been the worse for wear after the battle, but that was mainly the doing of the Chitauri, and the rest had been a team effort while trying to protect the city. No one could really hold the Hulk responsible for the destruction, but apparently the mayor did.

"I already told you, NO, Stark," he bellowed into the phone once more. 

"Then Mr. Mayor, I regret to inform you that I will be unable to attend your gala," Tony said evenly.

"What?!? It's a gala to honor the Avengers as the heroes of New York! Everyone will expect Iron Man to attend!" the mayor shrieked on the other end of the line.

"They will, but unfortunately he will be otherwise occupied with Dr. Bruce Banner, who was just as much, if not more, of a hero in this situation. Without Dr. Banner and his tracking algorithm we never would have found the Tesseract before Loki started raining down destruction, and if we would have come to the city any later it probably would have already been nuked. Plus, without the Hulk, Iron Man wouldn't be able to attend at all. And there probably would have been far more damage and civilian casualties caused by the Chitauri," Tony said in what started as a mock apologetic tone. 

"Stark . . . "

"Did I mention I hate it when people call me Stark?" Tony interrupted. "It's simple. Either Bruce gets invited and acknowledged with the rest of the Avengers, or I, and as many of the Avengers as I can convince, don't show."

"What kind of message does it send when I treat the Hulk, the same monster that destroyed Harlem and smashed dozens of building in the battle, like a hero?!?" the mayor tried once more.

"That everyone deserves a second chance. People certainly gave me one. And that the city is thankful for the protection it received from him this time. All in all, not a bad message," Tony countered.

"Fine. I will send an invitation out in today's mail," the mayor grumbled.

"See? Was that so hard?" Tony replied smugly.

As Tony finished his conversation, and hung up with no small sense of satisfaction, Bruce walked into the room. 

"Hey Big Guy. Do you have a suit? If you do, you should get it ready for Saturday night. If not, you can borrow one of mine. We're about the same size. Or . . .better yet . . .we could have one made for you," Tony rambled as soon as he saw the physicist.

"Why? What's happening Tony?" He questioned warily.

"Gala. Avengers. Thanking us for saving the city," Tony said as if it should have been obvious.

"I thought I wasn't invited," Bruce stated cautiously.

"That was clearly an oversight. I have been assured it was a mistake and your invitation is on its way," Tony said confidently.

"Uh huh. Tony, what did you do?" Bruce asked suspiciously, as he narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"Nothing," Tony said as innocently as he could, raising his hands as if to show he wasn't hiding anything.

Bruce looked over his face once more and just answered with another doubt filled "uh huh."

"Okay, you caught me. I just thought that it wouldn't be any fun without you," Tony amended.

"Tony . . ." Bruce started, but when he saw the look on Tony's face, (sincere, and was he actually looking a little vulnerable?), he changed his mind and finished with, "Thanks."

"Anytime Big Guy," he beamed.


	2. Scientists

After a lot of persuasion, Tony had convinced Bruce to stay at Stark Tower and work in the R&D department of Stark Industries. He had then created a dozen or so projects that he would need Bruce's help on, and moved Bruce into his lab where they worked together nearly every day.

Tony loved working with Bruce. Loved the way Bruce's mind worked. Loved talking to Bruce and trading snarky comments. Loved taking coffee (or tea) breaks with Bruce and eating takeout with him in the lab when they were just too busy to leave it. In general, he just loved having Bruce around.

When Tony got invited to speak a science convention about the applications of his green energy technology, he immediately started working on Bruce to try to get him to come with him. He knew Bruce hated crowds, but come on, it was a chance to learn. To hear about the latest and greatest scientific discoveries. How could a genius, a man with a healthy dose of curiosity, and a scientist like Bruce turn that down?

After several weeks of subtle, and not-so-subtle, hinting that Bruce would be a fool to turn down this opportunity, Bruce acquiesced. 

What surprised Tony was that Bruce seemed less than enthusiastic about the idea. 

He had assumed that Bruce would pull his typical "I'm a monster, I'll put people at risk," act, but that secretly he would be dying to go and be a part of the scientific world again. However, from what Tony could tell, the physicist's lack of enthusiasm went deeper than his dislike of crowds.

Things fell into place for Tony at the conference. He was off to get a drink from the open bar during the social event the night before the lectures, while Bruce was left to uncomfortably mingle with his fellow scientists. As Tony make his way back to his friend, he overheard two scientists talking.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to show his face. Especially after all that he's done," one scientist was saying to the other.

"I know. He destroyed Harlem, and now he's here as if nothing happened. As if he's not a monster," the other agreed. 

Well, they had Tony's attention. He only knew one scientist who had 'destroyed Harlem,' and he was his best friend and lab partner. Tony moved closer to listen in, telling himself that he shouldn't, and that he shouldn't feel anger bubbling up inside of him. However, despite what he told himself, he both moved closer and felt his anger rise.

"Especially since he's a hack. A failed scientist if ever I saw one," the first commented.

"Precisely," the other affirmed with a nod. "Other than a lab accident that turned him into a giant, green weapon, what is his contribution to the scientific community? I'll tell you . . .nothing. Zip. Zero. He hasn't even written a single report in the past five years."

That was it. Tony couldn't take it anymore. He cleared his throat loudly to make his presence known.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Dr. Bruce Banner, you know fourth smartest man in the world, and I think you're both woefully misinformed. First of all, he is NOT a monster and neither is the Hulk. Second, he hasn't published for a while because narrow-minded people like you were chasing him, but he has several reports coming out soon. Third, what has he contributed to science?!? Well, besides being the premier expert on gamma radiation in THE WORLD, his research on anti-electron collision which is unparalleled, and in the few months he's been working with me creating a cheap, portable water purification device, designing a force field powered by gamma radiation, and creating several low-cost, high quality, portable medical devices that will be of great use to organizations like Doctors Without Borders, I guess not much.

Oh, did I mention that he did all of this in his spare time when he's not working on the ARC reactor technology with me. Not to mention that he was giving ME suggestions about how to improve the reactors after a three hour crash course. 

Yeah, he's every bit a pretty awesome genius. What have you guys been working on lately?" Tony said in a mock casual tone that had an edge to it.

The two scientist stood in front of him, mouths agape. They tried to stammer a response before they both settled on saying 'sorry' sheepishly and retreating with their tails between their legs.

Tony turned around in smug satisfaction and nearly ran into Bruce, (had he overheard?). While he as able to avoid the collision, he still ended up sloshing some of his scotch onto Bruce's shirt.

"Sorry," he said as he quickly grabbed a napkin to dab at the spot on Bruce's shirt.

"Tony, it's fine," Bruce reassured as he brushed away Tony's hand. He paused a moment before he hesitantly asked, "Did you mean what you said about me?"

Tony sighed, his previous question now answered. 

"Of course I did," he responded sincerely.

Bruce's cheeks colored, and he studied Tony's face as if looking to see if the engineer was playing a trick on him.

"You honestly think of yourself as a failed scientist, don't you?" Tony asked incredulously, realization sinking in as he took in the other man's expression.

"Well, I . . ." He stuttered as he looked toward the ground.

"No. Don't even start, Bruce. I meant every word I said, because IT'S TRUE. You are not a failure. Far from it," Tony countered before Bruce could argue.

"You really think so, don't you?" he asked softly as he raised his eyes to met the other man's searchingly.

"Absolutely. I don't know how you could doubt it," Tony replied equally softly as he took the physicist's hand in-between his own.

Bruce just stared at him for a moment as the two of them stood there, not breaking the handhold. The two of them stayed like that much longer than was necessary, until Bruce nodded as if he understood something, and the pair left to find food elsewhere, (preferably somewhere with less presumptuous and downright rude people).


	3. SHIELD

A few months after that, the world needed saving again. Tony, Bruce and the other Avengers assembled once again, (minus Thor who was on Asgard). And once again they kicked super-villain butt.

After the battle the team was brought aboard the Helicarrier. The battle had ended around two in the morning since this particular super-villain was nocturnal and had chosen to attack in the middle of the night.

Fury had decided that it was best to leave the debriefings for the morning, and had ordered all of the Avengers to spend the night on the Helicarrier. 

One by one they were shown their accommodations. Natasha and Clint shared a small room on the second deck, (SHIELD knew they were together and had long ago decided that they didn't care. At this point they even accommodated the relationship since both seemed to be better for it). Steve was shown to his quarters on the first deck, Tony was told he had the space next to Steve's, and then they started leading Bruce down the hallway, away from the living quarters.

"Wait!" cried Tony. "Where exactly are you taking Dr. Banner?"

"Well, uh, we have orders to take him to the Hulk-proof chamber," one of the agents replied reluctantly.

"Tony, what did you expect?" Bruce asked in resignation, even as his shoulders tighten slightly at the confirmation that they were going to lock him up.

"I expect SHIELD to treat its heroes as if they're heroes," Tony said before turning on the agents. "You do realize that he just fought for you guys ONCE AGAIN, and in the process he, you know, saved the planet. How many times does he need to save the world's collective neck before you stop treating him like he's one of the bad guys?"

The agents tried to stutter out responses about orders and protocol while Bruce leveled him a look that said, 'It's okay. I understand. You don't have to do this,' which Tony completely ignored.

"Tell Fury that Bruce will be staying in my room or the two of us will be heading back to the Tower immediately, because we refuse to stay in a hostile environment," he continued forcefully.

"But we have orders," one of them said feebly.

"Should we go then?" Tony pressed with an eyebrow raised.

"No," the other agent answered quickly. "We'll tell the director."

Tony didn't even have to speak to gloat. His huge smile and proud posture said it all as the agents walked off in shame to find Fury.

"You sure gave them a hard time," Bruce said wearily.

"No one locks up my lab partner and best friend. Not unless they want to go through me first," Tony said firmly as he opened the door and gestured for Bruce to enter.

"I can't help but think your zeal is misplaced," Bruce sighed as he walked into the cramped room.

There was a small bed, a tiny desk with an uncomfortable chair and a bathroom that was barely big enough for one person to stand in. Well, it was certainly going to be cosy. Not a lot of space, and they would likely have to share the bed.

They had settled in, sitting next to each other on the creaky cot, when Director Fury's voice boomed through the speaker inset in one of the drab walls of the room.

"What's this I heard about you pulling some stunt to avoid putting Dr. Banner in proper containment?" 

"Relax, Nicky. Bruce isn't a threat," Tony said as he rolled his eyes. "He doesn't need to be contained like some prisoner."

"So now I'm supposed to take you on your word that your boyfriend isn't a threat," Fury barked.

Bruce unsurprisingly blushed at that comment, but to his surprise so did Tony before he recovered enough to say, "You just wish he was yours. Too bad Nicky, I got there first."

"Stark," he warned.

"Now, if you don't mind, we just finished fighting a battle to save earth and we could use some sleep," Tony quipped.

Fury sighed, but left the pair alone.

They didn't, however, go immediately to sleep. Bruce couldn't contain his curiosity at Tony's odd moment of embarrassment when Fury call him his boyfriend. They talked at length about it, and though they weren't boyfriends when they entered the room that night, they were when they left in the morning.


	4. Pepper and Rhodey

"Hi guys. Not that I'm complaining, it's nice to see you both, but I can't help but wonder what your motives are when you both show up from across the country to get lunch with me," Tony commented as he sat across from his oldest friends in one of his favorite restaurants.

The pair just looked at him and smiled.

"Ooo-Kay," Tony said slowly as he realized they weren't going to immediately make the reason for their visit known, "so either there is pressing business with the company and an urgent matter with War Machine, or I've done something you both think is either really good or really bad."

They exchanged a look before Rhodey nodded for Pepper to take the lead.

"Tony," she started gently but firmly. He recognized the tone from the many lectures she had given him when she was still his assistant.

"Okay, so I'm going with bad," he commented.

"Would you just listen, Tony?" Rhodey snapped.

"Sorry, listening," Tony said, but he did so with his typical nonchalance. 

"Tony," Pepper started again, "We understand that you and Dr. Banner have started dating." 

"Me and Bruce?" Tony questioned before he beamed and continued, "Yeah. We've been dating a little over two months, but it's been amazing. I mean we spent a lot of time together beforehand, and we work together, but we just GET each other. It's awesome."

"Be that as it may," Rhodey dismissed in his patiently-dealing-with-an-irrational-Tony voice, "do you think it's wise? I mean the man is a weapon."

Tony frowned.

"He could go big and green and smash you without a thought with the slightest provocation," he continued.

"No," Tony responded while shaking his head, "Bruce has control. He won't change if he doesn't want to. Not unless he's in serious danger. Besides, Hulk is not mindless. He knows who I am, AND he likes me. He wouldn't smash me."

"Tony, he destroyed Harlem," Pepper said in an even, long-suffering tone.

"What does everyone keep bringing that up?" Tony said into the air.

"You expect us to believe that the guy who did that has control and won't smash you like he did dozens of people not only in Harlem but also at Culver University?" Rhodey questioned while he raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes," Tony said firmly. "He has better control now, and in his defense, the army was attacking him. Besides, he saved my life. You can't deny that."

"Even so Tony. Even if he does have control, you said that if he's in serious danger he can transform without wanting to. You regularly blow up the lab. How can you be sure he won't see it as a threat some time and go on a rampage in the lab while you're in it?" Pepper argued, her voice never losing it's even-keeled composure.

"Even if Bruce does hulk-out in the lab, I'll be fine. He wouldn't hurt me," Tony countered, raising his voice slightly.

"How can you be sure?" Pepper asked, worry audibly edging her tone for the first time.

"Honestly, Tony. I thought you were past all your childish, suicidal risk-taking. Stop gambling with your life. I'm sure dating the Hulk is a rush, but this can only end badly, and likely with a Tony pancake," Rhodey said in his I'm-disappointed-in-you-because-you're-supposed-to-be-smart-but-you're-acting-really-dumb voice.

"A rush? You think I'm in this for an adrenaline rush or something?" Tony asked with incredulity lined with anger in his voice.

"I can't think of any other reason," the colonel countered.

That did it. Tony's face turned red and his hands balled into fists by his side.

"You can't think of any other reason!?! How about the fact that Bruce is a genius?!? One of the few people who can not only keep up with me, which is hard enough, but also is smarter than me in some things. I mean, his brain is insanely hot. Or how about the fact that he's one of the sweetest, kindest men on the planet?!? He spent years in war-torn and third world countries offering his services as a doctor in places other people wouldn't dare go. Sure, he could because Hulk protected him from the dangers, but that doesn't change the fact that trekked to those places and offered what help he could, usually FOR FREE. Or his sense of humor, or how he appreciates my sense of humor. Or the sheer number of languages he speaks. Or the gorgeous half-smiles he gives, or his adorable fidgety tics and messy curls. None of that could be a good reason though, could it?!?" Tony shot back. He knew he was yelling, and that people around them had stopped talking to stare, but he didn't care.

Rhodey looked like he was about to say something, but Tony cut him off, "And those are just the reasons outside of the bedroom. Let's just say, Bruce does yoga, and I WILL go there if you keep acting like there is no reason for the two of us to be together!"

"We just worry about you, Tony. This seems like an unnecessary risk," Pepper intervened, her voice just as gentle and level as it had started, "Surely you could find someone else who's less . . . .explosive . . .to date. There are other geniuses out there. Probably even other bendy geniuses."

"But they're not Bruce. He's one of a kind. He GETS me. He understands me in a way that only someone who has been through as much weird bullshit as I have could. 

He's special, and there is no one else I could date instead. At least not anyone else that I would want to date. 

And he's not an unnecessary risk. He's essential. I NEED him. Just like I need air or water," Tony answered, his voice normal speaking volume again.

Rhodes gave him a disbelieving, nearly disgusted, look that seemed to say 'stop with the dramatics Tony,' but Pepper softened.

"Do you love him?" She asked simply. 

"With all my heart," Tony responded sincerely.

"Does he know?" She asked after she searched his face.

"No," Tony answered honestly, "well, at least I haven't told him. He has a tendency of running when things get to be too much, and I don't want to scare him away."

"You're holding back for him?" Pepper asked with a soft smile and an arched eyebrow, "Mr. Say-what-I-want, I'm Tony Stark, and I will because I can? You must love him."

Tony blushed and Pepper studied him carefully.

"I think you should tell him how you feel. If he's all that you say he is, he won't bail, and he deserves to know," she said. "I really do hope you two are happy, but Tony . . .please be careful."

"I already told you. Hulk won't . . ." Tony started in exasperation.

"She's not talking about the Hulk. Bruce has a lot of enemies. A lot of powerful, influential enemies," Rhodey clarified.

"What, like Thunder-thighs?" Tony scoffed.

"Yes, like General Ross, among others. And I'm sure they won't take kindly to you cozying up to the Hulk," Rhodey continued in seriousness, despite Tony's mocking scoff.

"Well, they can just deal with it, because Bruce is worth it," Tony said, his tone once again serious.

"I should have guessed that would be your attitude," Rhodey grumbled before he changed the subject. "So, when do we get to meet this Mr. Amazing. Does he eat? Could we maybe have dinner with the two of you tonight?"

"Only if you promise to be nice," Tony warned. "No grilling him, or doing any of what you just did with me."

Pepper and Rhodes exchanged a look before they nodded their assent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?" Bruce asked as Tony entered the lab.

"I had lunch with Pepper and Rhodey. They're both in town," Tony said casually. "Oh, they want to meet the two of us tonight for dinner."

"They know about us?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. They're my best friends, other than you," Tony replied as if the answer should have been obvious.

"I can't imagine that they would be fond of the idea," Bruce mused.

"Naw, they're totally cool with it," Tony dismissed.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, and Tony faltered, knowing he'd been caught.

"Okay, they weren't, but they are now. I swear," he backpedaled.

"Oh, how's that?" Bruce asked with the curiosity in his voice evident.

"They realized that I love you," Tony said matter-of-factly.

"Wait . .what?" Bruce asked.

"You're going to make me say it again, aren't you? Okay. Bruce, I love you," Tony said, more deliberately this time.

Bruce paused and swallowed before he answered with, "I love you too, Tony."


	5. General Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief description of torture

Tony doesn't think he'll ever forget the panic he felt claw at his insides when JARVIS spoke those heart-stopping words, "Sir, it appears that General Ross has captured Dr. Banner."

"What?!?" Tony cried, though the end of his word was choked off as the news knocked the wind out of him.

"Dr. Banner went to the farmer's market this morning. When he did not return by noon I began searching for him by hacking into the city mainframe, since you told me to protect Dr. Banner at all costs, but was unable to find him. Then I came across a message sent from nearby by a T. Ross. Since you programmed me to track General Ross, I looked into it. The message said that he captured the green beast. I can only assume they meant Dr. Banner," JARVIS explained.

"Where is General Ross now?" Tony asked when he found his voice.

"A military research base in upstate New York. I can upload the coordinates to the Iron Man suit if you wish," JARVIS responded.

"I need them yesterday J," Tony replied as he headed toward the suit.

"Should I inform the others of the situation?" JARVIS intoned.

"Yes."

"Will you be waiting for them?"

"No. Just send them the coordinates and tell them to meet me there."

"Yes sir."

Tony found himself wishing the suit could travel faster the entire way to the facility. He could hardly keep his mind focused the whole way there, and he knew he would have to calm himself down if he was going to be able to do any good for Bruce. Still, they had taken Bruce, _HIS_ Bruce. And now they were doing who knows what with him. The thought made him feel sick, scared, and wanting to push the suit to go fast enough to go back in time and prevent the whole situation.

Once he reached the location JARVIS had indicated, he saw the guards posted at the all of the doors and figured he had no chance of sneaking in. That left him with only option. He picked the least guarded door and blasted his way in. 

Knowing he had drawn plenty of attention to himself, and had a limited amount of time to find Bruce before he risked being captured himself, he quickly looked through as many rooms as he could until he came to one that would haunt him forever.

In that particular room there was a metal lab table, and strapped to that table was no one other that Bruce, the love of his life. He was pale and bruised. He had an IV line running to the back of his hand, that was likely pumping his veins full of hulk-suppressing drugs. Standing over him were two men in white lab coats who were making deep cuts in Bruce's flesh, dropping a few drops of acid in the gashes, and then recording their observations of Bruce's reactions and healing process. 

It appeared to Tony that Bruce's ablility to heal must have been slowed by the drugs, because there were nearly a dozen angry, raw furrows in his skin. 

Pushing aside the urge to throw up, Tony used the sadistic experimenters' surprise to see him as an opportunity to throw them each into the wall in turn and knock them unconscious. Then he made quick work of the restraints and picked up the bleeding, semi-conscious physicist in his arms.

Wasting no time he made a beeline for the closest exits and flew to the spot where the Quinjet was just arriving, and the others were waiting.

When Tony climbed aboard carrying the injured Bruce bridal style, the other Avengers immediately began working to either help their wounded friend or get the jet in the air in order to get back to the Helicarrier and its medical bay.

The next several hours passed in a hazy, worry-filled fog for Tony. He hated seeing Bruce in pain. Hated how helpless he was in all of this.

When he was finally able to join Bruce in the sick bay, he sat heavily in the chair positioned next to Bruce's cot. Bruce was fully awake and aware by this point, and noticed the other's worry and lack of focus.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked softly.

Tony looked at him with surprise, "Am I okay?!? You're the one in the hospital bed. You're the one who got tortured by sick, military scientists. I should be asking you."

"I'll be okay," Bruce replied numbly. "But Tony, you don't look okay, and it's alright if you're not. You can talk to me."

Tony hesitated before he broke. "I was so scared," he half-sobbed. "I'm just so glad we found you. I'm so glad you're safe now."

"Because of you," Bruce asserted.

"What?" Tony sniffed, too overwhelmed to comprehend what Bruce could possibly mean.

"I'm safe because of you. You risked your life to break into a military base and rescue me," Bruce clarified.

"Of course I did. I love you," Tony said, as if he couldn't understand how he could have done anything else.

"I love you, too. Thank you for saving me."

"Every time. I would save you again in a heartbeat. No matter what the consequences," Tony stated with certainty. 

"You know I would do the same for you," Bruce whispered.

"I do," Tony replied before he cocked his head to the side and put on a lop-sided grin on his face. "We'll always save each other, no matter the consequences or obstacles. That would make pretty descent wedding vows. What do you think?"

"About the the use of that statement as vows?" Bruce questioned, not quite sure if he followed Tony.

"No, about getting married," Tony responded. "Well, I guess I should do this properly. . . Bruce Banner, I love you, and I will always save you because I can't imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

"Tony, do you mean it? Is that really what you want, or are you just scared because of what happened?" Bruce asked carefully.

"I would be lying if I didn't say that not knowing where you were, or what was happening to you, made today one of the worst days of my life, but I am serious. I DO want to marry you," Tony answered honestly.

"Then, yes. Yes, I'll marry you," Bruce said somewhat shyly.


	6. +1 The Press

Bruce was putting on his suit in preparation for the wedding when he saw them. They were gathered like flies around manure. Some pushed into the Stark Tower lobby trying to find a way into the elevators, others were in news helicopters circling the building. They arrived in droves like locust, and Bruce knew much like the pests they resembled, they would be highly unwelcome.

Not wanting anything to ruin this day for his husband-to-be, Bruce slipped out of his apartment and down to where the throng of reporters were desperately trying to find any way to breach security and make their way up to the penthouse where the wedding would take place. 

Bruce briefly wondered who had tipped them off, but pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Instead he stood on top of the security desk and whistled to get their attention.

Immediately upon seeing him, a barrage of flash bulbs went off. He waited a second, and then addressed the crowd. He was far from comfortable doing this, but he steeled his courage, this was for Tony after all.

"Look, today is my wedding day and I would like for it to be a PRIVATE event. I know that you all were told to cover this story, but you're going to have to leave the building now and leave us alone. Should anyone try to enter the space where the wedding is taking place, or take any pictures, by entering into places you shouldn't be, or by using helicopters or other air craft to try to spy on us, I will be come very angry. Very, very angry. And I can assure you, you won't like me when I'm angry."

There was a collective gasp that filled the lobby of Stark Tower. Then suddenly there was a new rush of noise that consisted of reporters calling their editors and chopper pilots, packing up their equipment, and generally making preparations to leave. Within half an hour the lobby and skies around Stark Tower were clear.

Bruce smiled to himself with satisfaction as he noticed the absence of press as he finished getting ready and then made his way toward the spot where Tony was waiting for him. The ceremony went perfectly. The two exchanged their touching vows and matching titanium rings, (made by Tony), in front of their closest friends without any interlopers or interruption.

After they pulled back from their first kiss as husband and husband Tony leaned in and whispered in Bruce's ear, "Thank you, husband. This was perfect. And you didn't even have to get angry."

Bruce pulled back and raised his eyebrows in surprise before falling into an easy smile and kissing Tony again. Of course Tony knew, but still, it had been a perfect day, and a perfect way to start a life together.


End file.
